Nevin Yanıt
|doğumyeri= Mersin |boy=1.63 m |ağırlık= |disiplin= 100 m engelli |eniyidereceleri= 12.63 |kariyer= |koç= Cüneyt Yüksel |updated= |madalyalar= }} Nevin Yanıt (d. 16 Şubat 1986, Mersin), Türk kısa mesafe koşucusu. 2006 Türkiye Üniversitelerarası Atletizm Şampiyonası'nda 100 metre ve 100 metre engellide altın madalya kazandı. Aynı yıl içinde İspanya'da düzenlenen ve ENKA adına yarıştığı Avrupa Şampiyon Kulüpler Kupası'nda 12.98'lik derecesiyle son Avrupa şampiyonu İspanyol Gloria Alozie'yi de geçerek altın madalyanın sahibi oldu; böylece Esen Kızıldağ'a ait 100 metre bayanlar engelli yarışı Türkiye rekorunu kırarak eline geçirdi ve 100 metre engelli mesafesini 13 saniyenin altında koşan ilk Türk atlet oldu. Göteborg'da düzenlenen 2006 Avrupa Atletizm Şampiyonası'nda yarışan 4x100 metre bayrak takımında yer aldı. 2007 yılında Macaristan'ın Debrecen kentinde yapılan 23 Yaş Altı Avrupa Atletizm Şampiyonası'nda birinci oldu, gene 2007 yılı içinde yapılan, Tayland'ın Bangkok kentindeki Dünya Üniversite Oyunları'nda ikinci oldu. 2007 Dünya Atletizm Şampiyonası'nda yarı final koştu ve 11. oldu.http://www.ntvmsnbc.com/news/418551.asp Aynı yıl 12.76 ile kendisine ait Türkiye rekorunu geliştirdi. Mart 2008'de İspanya'nın Valencia şehrinde düzenlenen 12. Avrupa Salon Atletizm Şampiyonası'nda 60 metre engellideki 8.09'luk derecesiyle yarı finale yükseldi. 2008 Pekin Olimpiyatları'nda 12.94 koşarak Olimpiyatlar tarihinde bir kısa mesafe dalında yarı finale kalan ilk Türk atlet oldu.http://www.ntvspor.net/Pages/26783.ASP Ancak yarı finalde 13.28 saniye koşarak sonuncu oldu ve elendi. Pescara'da düzenlenen 2009 Akdeniz Oyunları'nda 100 metre engellide 13.08 saniyelik derecesiyle altın madalya kazandı.http://www.ntvmsnbc.com/id/24980587/ Nevin Yanıt, hem elinde tuttuğu Türkiye rekoru hem de Olimpiyatlar tarihinde bir kısa mesafe yerışında yarı finale yükselen ilk Türk atlet olması nedeniyle Türk Atletizminin yetiştirdiği en iyi kısa mesafe koşucularından biri sayılmaktadır. Halen 100 metre engellide 12.76 ve 60 metre engellideki 8.00'lik dereceleriyle iki Türkiye rekorunu da elinde tutmaktadır. 2007-2008 arasında Vestel adına yarışanhttp://www.vestelatletizm.com/atletler/default.aspx?atletID=23Yanıt 2008'den beri Fenerbahçe Spor Kulübü'nün sporcusudur. Antrenör Cüneyt Yüksel ile çalışmaktadır. 60 metre engelli ve 100 metre koşularında da başarılı olan Yanıt'ın asıl başarılı olduğu branş 100 metre engelli yarışlarıdır. 2010 Avrupa Takımlar Birinci Lig Atletizm Şampiyonası'ndaki 100 metre engelli koşusunda 12.74 saniyelik derecesiyle kendine ait rekoru kırarak, dünya şampiyonu İrlandalı Derval Orourke'un önünde şampiyon oldu. Nevin Yanıt, Barcelona'da düzenlenen 2010 Avrupa Atletizm Şampiyonası'nda 100 metre engelli koşusunda yarı final ve finalde kendisine ait Türkiye rekorlarını yenileyerek 12.63 saniyelik derecesiyle Avrupa Şampiyonu oldu. Başarılar Kaynakça Wikipedia | birthplace = Mersin, Turkey | residence = | deathdate = | deathplace = | height = | weight = | personalbests = yes | 100m hurdles= 12.63 | medaltemplates = }} }} Nevin Yanıt, (born February 16, 1986 in Mersin) is a Turkish female sprinter competing in hurdling, especially in 100 m hurdles. Currently, she is majoring in Physical Education at Mersin University , and a member of the Fenerbahçe S.K. athletics club.aType=HaberDetay&KategoriID=6&ArticleID=1133812&Date=31.08.2009&b=Pistte%20Fener%20alayi&ver=62 Fenerbahçe won the Turkish ChampionshipThe Champion, Fenerbahçe She is also the current holder of both 60 m hurdles and 100 m hurdles national records. Biography Yanıt competed between 2007-2008 for Vestel Athletics. In 2008, she joined Fenerbahçe Athletics. Competition Yanıt won the silver medal at the 2007 Summer Universiade in Bangkok, Thailand. At the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing, China, she ran at the semifinals in the 100 m hurdles, an achievement no Turkish athlete had ever succeeded before in short-distance track events at the Olympics. Yanıt participated at the 2009 Mediterranean Games in Pescara, Italy and won the gold medal in women's 100 m hurdles. She was the winner in the 100 m hurdles at the European Cup First League Group B held on June 18, 2006 in Thessaloniki, Greece. At 2010 European Athletics Championships in Barcelona, she won the gold medal by breaking the 100 m hurdles national record with 12.63 s. Achievements References * Category:1986 births Category:People from Mersin Category:Living people Category:Turkish hurdlers Category:Turkish sprinters Category:Fenerbahçe athletes Category:Olympic athletes of Turkey Category:Athletes at the 2008 Summer Olympics de:Nevin Yanıt fr:Nevin Yanıt lt:Nevin Yanıt no:Nevin Yanit pl:Nevin Yanıt fi:Nevin Yanıt tr:Nevin Yanıt =Haberleri= İSPANYA’nın Barcelona kentindeki 20. Avrupa Şampiyonası’nda bayanlar 100 metre engellide 12.63’lük Türkiye rekoru derecesiyle altın madalya kazanan Nevin Yanıt, memleketi Mersin’de coşkuyla karşılandı. Gençlik ve Spor İl Müdürü Emrullah Taşkın, Antrenör Cüneyt Yüksel, Avrupa Şampiyonası’nda yüksek atlamada finalde yer alan Burcu Ayhan ile Avrupa Şampiyonu olan Nevin Yanıt’ı, Mersin Valisi Hasan Basri Güzeloğlu makmında kabul etti. Güzeloğlu, “Nevin, Mersin’i ve Türkiye’yi Avrupa’nın zirvesine taşıdı. Hepimiz Nevin’le birlikte 100 metreyi koştuk ve son metrelerde, son saniyelerde onun şampiyonluğu ile coşku, gurur ve sevinç yaşayarak havalara sıçradık. Kendisini gönülden kutluyorum. Nevin’in bundan sonraki süreçte bayrağı daha yukarılara taşıyacağına inanıyorum” dedi. Nevin’in elde ettiği başarının Türk atletizmi ve Türk gençleri adına çok önemli olduğunu belirten Vali Güzeloğlu, “Nevin’in azminin, gayretinin ve onunla birlikte çevresinde onu hazırlayan ve katkı veren başta antrenörü Cüneyt Yüksel olmak üzere ailesini ve herkesi kutluyorum. Elde edilen bu başarı Türk atletizmi ve Türk gençleri adına çok büyük önem taşıyor. Bundan sonraki ilk uluslararası yarışmada Nevin’i dünya ve olimpiyat şampiyonu olarak karşılamayı, Burcu’nun da en kısa zamanda Nevin’in açtığı yoldan giderek bayrağımızı zirveye taşıyacağına inanıyorum” diye konuştu. NEVİN’İN ADI YENİŞEHİR ATLETİZM PİSTİNE VERİLDİ Mersin Valisi Güzeloğlu, Yenişehir İlçesi Kocavilayet Mahallesi’nde yapımı tamamlanarak hizmete giren sentetik yüzeyli atletizm pistine Valilik onayı ile Nevin Yanıt’ın isminin verildiğini söyledi. Kendi adını taşıyan bir tesiste antrenman yapmanın kendisini daha iyi motive edeceğine inandığını belirten Nevin Yanıt ise şunları söyledi: “''Bu hayatımda aldığım en güzel hediye. Adım ölümsüzleşti. Bundan daha büyük mutluluk olamaz. Böyle karşılanmaktan gurur ve onur duyuyorum. Çok çalıştım ve çok emek verdim. Bugünleri hayal ederek piste çıktım. Bitiş çizgisini geçtikten sonra belki de şaşkınlığım görülmüştür. Ama bu kendimi kaybettiğim anlamında değil, ben yaptım anlamındaydı. Türkiye’ye ve Mersin’e, aileme, herkese bu gururu yaşattığım için mutluyum. Sizin huzurunuzda dünya şampiyonasında ve olimpiyatlarda bayrağımızı yine zirveye taşıyacağıma söz veriyorum''.” Valilik ziyaretinin ardından Nevin Yanıt ve yanındakiler Tevfik Sırrı Gür Stadı önünden üstü açık otomobile binerek ellerinde Türk bayrakları ile şehir turu attı. Nevin Yanıt, şehir turunun ardından evinin bulunduğu 50. Yıl Mahallesindeki Ata Kent Sitesi’nde ‘Şampiyon kızımız, evine hoş geldin’ yazısı ile karşılandı. Kategori:1986 doğumlular Kategori:Türk atletler Kategori:2008 Yaz Olimpiyatları atletleri Kategori:Türk kısa mesafe koşucuları Kategori:Fenerbahçeli sporcular Kategori:Yenişehir'de atletizm